


An Experiment

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SWC2014: SHERLOLLY— Molly is over at Sherlock’s flat helping him with an experiment when the lights go out during a storm. She has to spend the night, since Sherlock doesn't want her going home in the rain. You decide what happens…</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the cover that was drawn for this fic :  
> http://sherlockofthetardis.tumblr.com/post/89087639837/my-drawing-for-the-sherlolly-writing-challenge

"What  are  you doing?" Sherlock asked, looking at the way Molly was setting up the experiment. 

"I'm getting ready to help you?" She asked tentatively. 

"That's not right!" He reached over Molly's hands and started rearranging the equipment. She sighed loudly and walked away from the table. "Where are you going?!" He asked desperately.

"I'm going home." She grabbed her coat off the coach.

"You're supposed to be helping me!" He left what he was doing in the kitchen and took her coat out of her arms. 

"I don't feel like helping you tonight." She said quietly. Sherlock furrowed his brow at her. "You've been grumpier and meaner this week and I have been trying to have patients with you at work, but I don't have to deal with it on my time off." She reached to take her coat back back from him, but he held it behind his back. He clenched his jaw before talking.

"I'm sorry."

Molly opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud boom. The lights flickered and looked like they were going to stay on before it went completely dark.  

Sherlock looked out the window and watched as the rain pounded on the sidewalks below. All of the buildings were dark. 

"Looks like I'm headed home anyways." Molly managed to take her coat back and turned for the door.

"No!" Molly looked at him as he cleared his throat. "It looks pretty bad out there - the cabbies have no clue how to drive in the rain. You'll stay till it clears." He took her coat back and hung it on the hook next to the door with a smirk. 

"Well I'm not helping you with an experiment in the dark." Molly sat down on the couch and folded her arms. 

Sherlock went back to the kitchen and left the beginnings of the experiment on the table as he searched through the full drawers for a candle. He was successful in finding one big one and a few matches. He lit it and took it back into the living room. He made a small space on the desk for it and sat in his chair. 

Molly crossed her legs and started bouncing her foot. She looked at Sherlock who was studying her in the dim light of the candle. She turned away from his gaze and grabbed her mobile out of her purse. She went to turn it on and nothing happened. The battery was dead. She chucked it back at her purse.

She glanced up at Sherlock who was smirking at her. 

"Dead?" He asked plainly. She didn't answer him. He pursed his lips together. "Sorry." Her eyes widened in surprise at getting two apologies in one night.

"For what?" She finally asked.

"I've had… a lot  on my mind this week." He said as he ran a hand through his hair, finally looking away from Molly. 

"About?" She prompted him. His smirk returned to his face.

"An experiment." He stood up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the mantle. "John left this here." He opened the bottle and took a drink, cringing. He walked over to Molly and offered her the bottle. She stared up at him, eyes wide and took it, taking a drink. He sat down next to her on the couch, knees practically touching.

Molly took another long drink as his knee brushed against hers. She offered it to him and he took it back, taking but a small sip and shoving it back into her hands. She stared at their knees so close and took another drink, swallowing hard as his knee came to rest against hers. 

She looked at him, a small, content smile on his face in the candle light. Without thinking she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. She felt his tongue slide over her teeth and explore her mouth as she dropped the bottle to the floor. Their hands were roaming over each other's bodies, not content with sitting still. 

"What kind of experiment?" She gasped as she pulled back for air, his lips making their way down her neck. 

"A personal one." He mumbled against her skin. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. 

"Very personal." Molly hummed as he pulled her blouse over her head. 

\--

When Sherlock woke, Molly was hurrying around his bedroom throwing her clothes on. 

"Molly?" 

"Oh!" Her cheeks turned a deep red. "I, umm, could we pretend this didn't happen? Blame it on the drinks we had?" She asked as she buttoned up her trousers.

"We didn't have that much to drink." He smirked at her, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"Well, I just…let's forget it!" She ran out of his room. He heard the door swing shut and her hurried footfalls on the steps.

He laid in bed and waited till he knew Molly would be home, hopefully having put her mobile to charge. He grabbed his mobile from the night stand and sent her a text.

_ If you're free tonight, I would like to perform another experiment. Preferably in the dark. -SH _

_ I'll be over at 6. - Molly _


End file.
